The present invention relates to a connection in which an elongated strap or a connector having an elongated strap member is secured by a strap holder. Such straps and connectors are used in a variety of building applications, typically in connections that resist tension forces parallel to the main axes of the straps or strap members. A number of connectors with elongated strap members are in common use with a variety of structural members.
The present invention relates to a connection in which a strap bridges a plurality of substantially parallel structural members and is secured by a strap holder, especially where an elongate utility strap is used, typically in pairs forming X bracing, to reinforce roof trusses against forces acting along the length of the roof. Single diagonal braces of this general type are also commonly used in walls in light wood frame construction, and might also be used to brace floor beams or other series of parallel structural members.